New Generation
by Angl
Summary: Harry's dead, and his daughter's going to Hogwarts, along with a new generation of Weasleys and Malfoys. Hermoine's a teacher. Big suprise. Ron is... well Ron's just Ron rating may change
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **I won't say it. I refuse to say it. I WILL NOT say it. 

Bob: Oh just say it 

Me: Shut up Bob.

Bob: If you don't say it I will. 

Me: This is Bob. My annoying imaginary friend.

Bob: Say it! 

Me: I tried to kill him once, but he ran away.

Bob: Say it before I tell them about that boy in 5th grade. What was his name? A- 

Me: Alright! Alright! I don't own Harry Potter. *sniffle* Happy? *sob***** I repeat. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! *sob* On with the story. *breaks down crying*

The Letter "Get up! Now!" 

Lily Potter reluctantly opened her eyes to a new day. The first thing she saw was the plaster ceiling of St. Sophie's Girls' Orphanage where she lived. "Happy birthday to me," she muttered as she sat up. Walking towards the bathroom, she grabbed a towel from the pantry before removing her pajamas and entering the shower. After her shower, she put on a pair of jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She brushed her black hair so it fell to the middle of her back, and looked into the mirror, into her own emerald green eyes. 'Where did I get these?' she thought to herself. These thoughts plagued her constantly. 'Where do I come from?' But most of all 'Why did my parents give me up?' 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "Are you done yet Lil? I've been waiting forever!" "Yeah Ash. I'm done," she said as she opened the door. Ashley Zimmerman was one of the girls she lived with. There were 5 others in all. All of them were at least 3 years older than she was. She had never had a friend her age. The girls at school all thought she was weird. 

As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a few less than enthusiastic 'Happy Birthdays'. "Morning," she replied. "Oh, I think you have a letter. Go look," said one of the girls. Lily nodded and started leafing through the morning mail. Her letter was the strangest thing. The envelope was made of parchment and had

_Lily Potter_

_St. Sophie's Girls' Orphanage_

_3rd bed on left side _

_London _

written in green ink. On the back there was a crest that was an H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and a falcon. She opened it and read:

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_ _and Wizardry. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. _

_Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Due to your special circumstances, a chaperone will be arriving a week before the term begins to take you school shopping._

Lily stared at the paper, blinked, reread the letter and stared some more. "Lily are you okay?" asked one of the girls. "Yeah, " she answered. "This letter, it's- strange." "Let me see. Maybe it'll make more sense to me," said Ashley, who had entered the kitchen while she was reading. After she finished, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide with shock. She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her back up to the dorm room then made her sit on the edge of the bed. After pacing back and forth a few times, she finally turned to Lily.

"You going to Hogwarts!"

"What is Hogwarts?"

"Well, Hogwarts is a school."

"I got that much from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What does it mean?"

"Would it help if I said it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

Lily just glared at her.

"It's the best magic school in like, the whole world. My cousin went. I was so jealous when she got her letter. It was before my parents died. You're a witch Lil. A real witch!" Lily just sat there. Okay, more detailed explanation. Well when my cousin went she told me that it was great. You go by train. Your ticket's right here in the envelope. See?" she held out a train ticket. Lily had finally gained her voice back and said "Platform 9 3/4? That doesn't exist." Ashley did seem a little stumped on that. "Um… well… oh I remember! It's magic. She said something about a magic platform. I don't really know what she meant though. But you can ask your chaperone about that. Right now we have an owl to send." She finished. "And where do we get an owl from?" countered Lily. Ashley looked thoughtful, and then she smiled brightly and pointed towards the window.

There, Lily saw a beautiful snowy owl sitting on the window ledge. She walked over and let it in. It flew over to the desk that was in a corner of the room. As she looked at it, she realized that this Minerva McGonagall person was, she had certainly prepared for everything, because the owl had a bag of parchment, quills, and ink tied to it's leg. With that they set to writing a letter to Hogwarts.


	2. Meeting the Chaperone

**Disclaimer: **I said it last chapter. The chances of me saying it again are pretty much non-existent.

Bob: I think you – 

Me: don't start Bob. *tape magically appears over Bob's mouth* Bob: *glares evilly at Angl* 

Me: *smiles innocently* Now I would like to reply to my reviewers. So here it is:

Lucille Monroe Lachance: First of all, thanks for the encouragement. Second of all, the idea isn't really mine. I was inspired by a fanfic I was reading. I can't remember the name though. So as long as you don't put Harry's kid in an orphanage I really can't complain too much. 

**_Temptress385: _**I'm glad you like it. What else can I say?!

Meeting the Chaperone 

Finally, after what seemed like years, the day came. August 25. Exactly 1 week before September 1. Lily was up and dressed in shorts and a blue t-shirt before 7 o'clock in the morning. She and Ashley had done their best to explain the situation to Mrs. King, the woman who ran the orphanage, and after roughly an hour of explaining and another 15 minutes of waiting for her to regain consciousness, she said Lily could go if someone went shopping with her, "just in case". That someone would, of course, be Ashley.

So there they were. Sitting at the kitchen table, staring at their breakfast, to nervous to eat. By 8 o'clock, they had choked down some bacon and eggs that Mrs. King had practically forced down their throats. By 9 they were sitting in the front room. By 9:30 Ashley was pacing and Lily was tapping her foot. By 9:45 Mrs. King had told Ashley to stop pacing and she was forced to sit down and tap her foot with Lily. And at precisely 10 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Both Lily and Ashley ran to get it, tripping on each other's feet before they got there, and fell over in a heap. Mrs. King got to the door first. The girls couldn't see who she was talking to at first because she was blocking the doorway. But they could hear their conversation.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. King," said a sweet female voice.

"Why, yes I am. Are you here for Lily?" 

"Yes actually. My name is Sarah Jones. I've been assigned to bring her school shopping."

"Come on in Ms. Jones. I hope you don't mind, but I'd like one of the other girls to come along as well. Her cousin attended the… uh… school addressed in the letter."

"I don't mind at all. You can't be to safe." As the woman said this, she entered the building. She was a pretty woman. Regular height and build, with pretty hazel eyes and curly blonde hair. Her eyes immediately rested on Lily, and she said something that shocked everybody in the room. "You look just like your father."

Lily suddenly felt frozen. This woman knew her father! "Y-you knew my father?" she asked cautiously. "Well, no. I was at school with him. We never really talked much though. Such a shame what happened to him," she said the last part in a whisper. Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and asked a second question. "What happened to him?"

Ms. Jones suddenly looked as if she just realized she said that out loud. "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you that sweetie." "What about my mother?" Lily countered. "I defiantly shouldn't be the one to tell you that."

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short. I felt that was a good place to end it. Please don't kill me! *cowers in fear* 


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **Like that's gonna happen. 

Bob: Just say it and get it over with.

Me: I said it in the first chapter!

Bob: Stop whining.

Me: I'd like to know why my imagination is so twisted that I ended up with the most annoying imaginary friend ever.

Bob: Because your completely insane.

Me: Shut up Bob.

                                                              Diagon Alley 

            As Lily, Ashley, and Sarah Jones left the orphanage, Lily was still thinking about what happened to her parents. Why couldn't this woman tell her what happened? Could it really be that bad? Who could tell her? 

Lily was shocked out of her reverie by Ashley whispering in her ear. "You don't know what happened to your parents?" Lily shook her head. "I was literally found on the orphanage doorstep when I was a baby." Ashley was silent for a moment, as if taking in this information. "But then, how did you know your name? And age?" "Well," Lily paused before continuing, "There was a letter. All it had on it was my name and birthday. I tried to use it to look up my birth certificate, you know, because my parents would be on it. But apparently either I don't exist, or my parents don't."

"You'd never be able to find information like that in the Muggle world," came the voice of Ms. Jones. "Ms. Jones, what's the Muggle world?" asked Ashley. "Call me Sarah. Ms. Jones makes me feel old. And the Muggle world is the non-magic world." "Why wouldn't I be able to find my birth certificate in the Muggle world?" "Because, Lily, your parents lived in the Wizarding world. Your papers would be there. In fact, I can think of about 3 places they might be." "Can we go find them?" asked Lily excitedly.

Sarah bit her lip, as if thinking it over. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. It's not something I have the power to do. I can tell you who your parents were though. Your father's name was Harry Potter, and your mother's name was Isabelle Franklin."

Just then they pulled up in front of a shabby looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. "Here we are," said Sarah. Ashley and Lily exchanged doubtful glances, but followed her from the car anyways. Inside, there were people wearing robes of all colors, regular clothes, and some that looked as though they belonged in the 18th century. Some of them weren't even human.

Sarah headed straight to the back door, shouting a greeting to a man named Tom as she passed. Once outside, Lily saw they were in a small courtyard, which contained a single garbage can. Sarah headed for the garbage can and started counting bricks (3 up 2 across) with her wand. The bricks started sliding back, forming an archway that led into a crowded street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley girls. Hurry up, before the entrance closes." They crossed the threshold into Diagon Alley and looked around, taking in the different stores. They stared open mouthed at practically everything.

"Lily, do you have your list?" "Yes, but, Sarah, I can't pay for all of this. I don't have any money." "Lily, do you honestly think your parents left you with nothing? Your money is in Gringotts, the Wizard bank. Follow me." They followed her for a while before coming to a big white building. 


	4. SHOPPING!

**Disclaimer:** .

Bob: .

Me: .

Bob: Are you just going to ignore me all day?

Me: .

Bob: You are so immature. At least thank your reviewers.

Me: *glares evilly at Bob before turning to computer* AHEM. To my lovely reviewers:

**Laura Schell:** Thank you very much. I'm aware that my story can be better, but I assure you that it sounded a lot better in my head. I'll try to improve.

**Alayna:** Basically a repeat of what I said to Laura. It'll probably get better later on. Bob and I aren't currently speaking, or more accurately, I'm not speaking to him. Annoyingly enough, he's still speaking to me. Otherwise I'd tell him you said hi.

SHOPPING!!!

Lily looked over at Ashley, who still looked as if she was going to be sick. Apparently she didn't particularly enjoy the wild cart ride through the tunnels under Gringotts. Sarah, on the other hand, seemed to have enjoyed it, as she was smiling broadly as they stepped back into the sunshine. But then again, it could've just been because they were leaving. 

"Where do you want to go first Lily?" asked Sarah. Lily looked down at her list.

_All First year students will require: _

_1. __Three sets of plain black work robes_

_2. __One plain pointed hat for daywear_

_3. __One pair protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)_

_And the following set of books:_

_1. __'The Standard Book of Spells Grade One' by Miranda Goshhawk_

_2. __ 'A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore_

_3. __ 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot_

_4. __ 'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling_

_5. __ 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch_

_6. __ 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger_

_7. __'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander_

_8. __'The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-protection' by Trimble_

_All Students must be equipped with:_

_1. __One wand_

_2. __One standard size pewter cauldron_

_And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad._

"Well, why don't we go get my robes first," Lily answered. "You want Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for that. It's over this way. No that's Knockturn Alley. Don't ever go in there Lily. That place is evil. Come on. This way." Sarah guided her away from the dark side alley and to a shop directly next to it.

"You stay here, Ashley and I will going to get us some ice cream, okay?" Lily shook her head as she looked around. An old lady came up to her as soon as Sarah and Ashley left. "Hogwarts dear?" without waiting for an answer she pulled Lily over to a stool and told her to wait. She could hear movement behind some of the other curtains as a few more people, she guessed Hogwarts students, mounted stools on the other side. 

"James," came the voice of a boy, "what are you going to do when you see her? I mean, you did think she was dead for 10 years."

He was answered by another boy that she assumed was James, " That's exactly why I can't do anything. If we thought she was dead, she must've thought we were dead. I doubt she even knows we exist. Actually, I'm certain she doesn't know we exist. Mum doesn't want to shock her with too much at a time. She said, and I quote 'we'll tell her when she's ready to be told'. The old lady returned and began measuring Lily.

"Still, she is your sister," the first boy said. "Half sister. Same father, different mother," answered James. "Besides, I'm sure Mum'll tell her before the year ends. You should've seen her face when her name showed up on the Hogwarts register. She was so white, I had to call Sirius over before something happened to her. `Course, you can't really blame her. Her supposedly dead goddaughter suddenly came back to life. I swear she was going to faint."

Another voice, this time a girl, cut in. "Don't try to change the subject James. We need to know what you're going to do so we don't go ruin it for you." Lily heard a sigh before James spoke again. "I'm going to become her friend, no matter what house she's in. Even if it's Slytherin." By this point the lady was finished and told her she could go. Lily walked out (after paying of course) still wondering about who they were talking about.

"Lily! Over here!" Lily looked up to see Sarah and Ashley waving to her from across the crowded alley. She started towards them, passing a woman with wavy brown hair who was arguing loudly with a man with flaming red hair. "Ron you can not buy him a broomstick. First years aren't allowed to have their own broomsticks." "Aw, come on Hermione. Harry had one when he was a first year." "Does he look like Harry to you? Don't answer that. I know he looks like Harry. But he still doesn't get a broomstick."

By the time she reached Sarah and Ashley she was silently laughing. Sarah was looking at the two shaking her head with a slight smile on her face. "It's hard to believe those two are Hogwarts professors. They haven't been able to agree on anything since we were at school." "Those two are my professors?" asked Lily incredulously. Sarah nodded. "The woman is Professor Granger, your Transfiguration professor and the Gryfindor head of house. The man is Professor Weasley, your flying instructor."

Lily nodded in understanding then glanced at Ashley, who hadn't spoken since they left Gringotts. "Are you okay Ashley?" Ashley smiled and nodded. "I'm just so jealous that you get to go and I don't." Lily smiled at her friend. "Come on you two. We have to get your books, your wand, and your animal." "Animal?" "Well you can't go to Hogwarts without an animal. You'd be an outcast!"

The rest of their shopping went pretty much uneventful, until they got to Ollivanders. They entered with Sarah and Ashley holding all Lily's books while Lily held the cage that contained her new snowy white owl. The shop was small, small rectangular boxes lined every wall. Lily rang the bell, and a very old man appeared out of seemingly nowhere, causing Lily to jump and Ashley to drop a few books. 

"You must be Miss Potter. I was wondering if I'd be seeing you." The man went strait to a shelf and pulled down a box. He took a wand out of the box and handed it to her. "Give it a wave." Almost before she even waved it, the wand was snatched from her hand. The same thing happened with the next five wands she tried. Finally, after her sixth wand, the old man began to mumble something along the lines of "I wonder" when he took a box of the top shelf in the very back. "Unicorn hair, willow, 10 inches. Nice and sturdy. Very good for hexes." When Lily waved it, sparks shot out the end. 

            The old man smiled. "It just so happens that that wand contains a hair from a unicorn your father saved from death. That'll be seven galleons." Lily paid the man and walked out of the shop in a trance like state. She remained that way as Sarah took her and Ashley back to the orphanage.

A/N: Do you like? It's my longest chapter yet. Please review so I know what you think.


	5. Meetings

**Disclaimer:******I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Bob. Not that anybody would want him.

Bob: I'm still in the room.

Me: I know. Your point?

Bob: Oh just write the story.

Me: reviews first. 

Temptress835: Just read and find out. But I have a question of my own. Are you obsessed with Draco?

Forsakn: Thank you. I plan to develop Lily's character more this chapter. Hopefully.

 Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm also sorry if this completely sucks, but it just happens to be like, 2:30 in the morning so leave me alone!

Meetings 

                September 1st. The day she'd been waiting for had finally come. As Lily ran around the room making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she went over what she was going to say to everybody. She wouldn't be seeing them for a while. Not until next summer. 

            "Hey Lils, you ready?"

            "Yeah. I'll be right down."

            "Do you want some help carrying your things?"

            "No thanks Sarah. I got it."

            Sarah left, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts. On one hand, she was ecstatic. She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! On the other hand, she'd miss Ashley, whom she'd become good friends with over the last few weeks. 

            "Lily dear, we have to go if we're to make the train."

            "Yes Mrs. King."

            She gathered her things and headed down the stairs. Her trunk was already in the Orphanage's van. Lily put her owl, that she had christened Crystal, in her cage and put her in the back of the van before getting in the front passenger seat as the rest of the girls crowded into the back. By law, Mrs. King couldn't leave them unattended in the orphanage, so everybody had to go to the station with her. They were completely silent during the drive. But that didn't last long.

            When they reached the station and had all Lily's things on a trolley, the goodbyes began. 

            "Oh Lily, we're gonna miss you sooo much! Take care. Don't get in trouble. Make sure to write." All the good byes blended together as all the girls were speaking at once. "Lily dear, I'm very sorry we can't stay until you get on the train," began Mrs. King,  "but there's a couple coming to meet Shauna today. Make sure you don't miss your train. And that you get on the right one. Here's some change for a payphone if anything goes wrong." Lily nodded as Mrs. King gave her some change and a few coins before getting in the van and driving away.

            She approached platforms 9 and 10. 'I forgot to ask Sarah how to get onto platform 9¾. Now what do I do?' She leaned against the barrier separating the two platforms… and fell. The barrier wasn't there! Looking up from her spot on the floor, Lily realized that she was on the other side of the wall. Platform 9¾. 

Pulling her things in behind her, she looked around. The sight of a bright red steam engine greeted her. The platform was crowded with people, some wearing normal clothes, others in their school robes. After realizing she'd miss the train if she kept staring, Lily stowed her stuff on the train and went in search of a compartment. She found an empty one at the very end of the train.

No sooner had she gotten settled in, than the compartment door burst open to reveal a group of people with red hair. Upon seeing her they stopped talking and stared for a moment in … surprise? One of the boys in the front smiled at her and went around introducing them. "Hi. I'm Robert Weasley, 3rd year. This is my sister Cynthia, she's a 1st year. My cousins John Weasley, a 2nd year, Christina Weasley, another 1st year, and Paul Weasley, also a 1st year." 

Lily must have looked overwhelmed at all the names because Cynthia laughed and said, "That's not all there is either. We have another cousin, Harvey Weasley, he's sitting up with the prefects. He's in 5th year. Not to mention all the cousins that don't even go to Hogwarts yet." Lily blinked and came to her senses. "Oh…umm…hi. I'm Lily. Lily Potter. It's nice to meet you." At this point the door burst open once again, but Lily couldn't see who it was through all the Weasleys. 

One of them (Lily wasn't sure who) said "Oh look. Extended family," and three people were pushed forward through the red heads. Two boys, one with raven-black hair and soft brown eyes, the other with light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Unlike the one boy's eyes however, her eyes were a dark brown, nearly black. The girl smiled and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Marissa Black, and this is Andrew Lupin," she pointed to the brown haired boy, "And James Potter," pointing to the black haired boy. "I'm Lily Potter." Marissa's smile grew wider and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, she was interrupted by a voice from the door to the compartment, which had, incidentally, been left open. 


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Everybody knows I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would probably have Oliver Wood locked in my bedroom closet. But you really didn't need to know that. Heh…he…he? 

Bob: You're such an idiot.

Me: Do you, by any chance, have a death wish?

Bob: *pales considerably and wisely chooses to remain silent* 

Me: And to all my lovely reviewers:

Harriet Potter: Thank You!

Neofelis: I figure Potter is a pretty common last name, so no problem there. As for the age differences— listen (or read) carefully because I'm going to explain my mathematical calculations here. If Harry was born when the Marauders were about 20, then they'd be 38 when he graduated. 2 or 3 years later they'd be about 40 and 40 year olds CAN have kids. Not to mention it's _my_ fic and I have total control. *laughs evilly*

Starling: Thanks. I'll keep the paragraph thing in mind.

Vanyaria Darkshadow: *hands over a chocolate fudge cookie* Umm… Merry Christmas to you to. I think. I don't plan on focusing on Snape's personal life much, but if I decide to have him married, you'll be my first choice. 

Padfootprankster13: I believe the purpose of cliffies is to be evil.

Angeldust125: It should get even better.

Kekelina: That'd be telling now wouldn't it?

MehHarts: Okay!

I know this chapter moves kinda fast, but I wanna establish some relationships so I can get to the fun parts. And don't worry about remembering all the Weaslies. Most of them don't play important parts. Just the 1st years. And even they aren't that important.

The Hogwarts Express

            "Associating with Mudbloods Potter? Doesn't surprise me. What with that Mudblood mother of yours and all." A boy with white-blonde hair stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame in a way that made Lily think of Vanessa Schneider- the most stuck-up snob in all of London.

            Lily didn't know what a mudblood was, but it must've been bad because everyone of the Weaslies, Marissa, Andrew, and James balled their hands into fists. Deciding to interrupt before someone got hurt, Lily said, "Don't you know it's rude to invite yourself into conversations… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

            The blonde's sneer faltered for a moment before returning. "The names Malfoy. Cole Malfoy."

            Lily replied with a completely straight face, "Hmm… Your parents must have a cruel sense of humor." The others in the room burst out laughing.

            "You think that's bad?" spoke up Andrew. "His father's name is Draco and his grandfather's name was Lucius." Lily could no longer keep a straight face and had to choke out her next words through gasps of laughter.

            "Okay. Scratch that. Your entire blood line has a cruel sense of humor!" Malfoy's sneer turned into a glare and he turned n his heel and left, muttering something that sounded like "mudbloods".

            After their laughter subsided, Marissa through her arm over Lily's shoulder and said "You know Lil. I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Your such an idiot Mar."

"Oh shut up Drew. What do you know anyway?"

John interrupted them. "Hey why don't we go find Harvey. I think we have to tell him something. Don't we Weaslies? All the Weaslies nodded made their way back up the train, Marissa, Andrew, Lily, and James in the compartment.

Lily turned to James. "So your last name is Potter too?" 

James nodded. "It's a pretty common last name." It was true. Lily had to have met at least three other people with the last name of Potter since she started primary school. She then realized she still didn't know what a mudblood was, and said so.

James answered her. "It's a really foul name for someone who has no magical parents, a muggle-born. He was talking about you."

"But I'm not muggle-born. Muggle-raised, yes. But my parents were magic. Sarah told me so."

"Who's Sarah?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, she's the woman that took me to Diagon Alley to get my school things."

"Oh"

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we play a game of Exploding Snap?" exclaimed Marissa.

"Exploding _what_?"

"Oh Lily. You poor deprived child. You don't even know what exploding snap is. Come on we'll teach you." So they spent most of the ride teaching Lily how to play first Exploding Snap, then Wizards' Chess, buying handfuls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans ("They _mean_ every flavor") and chocolate frogs ("They aren't real frogs are they?") when the lunch trolley came around.


	7. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Did anybody here actually think I owned Harry Potter? `Cause if you did, you got another thing coming.

Voices In My Head: .

Me: You know, you're supposed to say something. It makes the disclaimer more interesting.

Voices In My Head: .

Me: I think from now on, I'll just stick with Bob. 

Voices In My Head: *Blow Raspberry* Pllbbrrgh

Me: Charming. Anyway, I'd just like to let everybody whose reviewed so far know that I really appreciate it. To know that people actually read and enjoy my story is like a dream come true.

 In Silent Lucidity: A lot went wrong. That's all I'm gonna say.

Vanyaria Darkshadow: Patience is a virtue. 

Jo: So, so true. 

temptress835: What about George? Aren't he and Fred identical? 

Okay, a lot of people have told me that all the new people are confusing, so I'm going to list all the people that have been introduced so far, and their years. 

Harvey Weasley- 5th year

Robert Weasley- 3rd year

John Weasley- 2nd year

Cynthia Weasley- 1st year

Christina (Chrissie) Weasley- 1st year

Paul Weasley- 1st year

Andrew Lupin- 1st year

Marissa Black- 1st year

Lily Potter- 1st year

James Potter- 1st year

Cole Malfoy- 1st 

On to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Sorting

            After a few hours of playing wizard games, Cynthia, Christina and Paul came back. They wouldn't comment on what they had to talk to Harvey about but they said Robert and John stayed up with their friends. Once Lily, or Lils as Marissa had decided to call her, had gotten the jist of Exploding Snap, they had a big multiplayer game, which Andrew won, before putting the cards away.

            "So what house do you think you'll be in Lil?" asked Andrew.

            "House?"

            Suddenly all other conversation in the compartment stopped, as though she had said something vile. 

            "Well," began James, "Hogwarts has four houses."

            "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," continued Marissa.

            "Gryffindor for the brave," said Andrew.

            "Hufflepuff for the hardworking and trustworthy," said Christina.

            "Ravenclaw for the smart," said Crystal.

            "And Slytherin for the evil," finished Paul.

            "Paul!"

            "Oh alright Chrissie. Slytherin for the sly, cunning, and ambitious. Happy?" he said, shooting his cousin a glare.

            "Do you think you could stop doing that whole finishing each other's sentences thing? It's kinda freaky," said Lily

            Andrew picked up where they left off. "You get sorted into one of the houses based on your qualities. You go to classes with the other people in your house, and you sleep in the house dormitories. I think I'll be in Gryffindor." The others all said the same thing. 

            "So what house do you think you'll be in Lil?" Andrew asked again.

Lily thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure. Probably anything but Slytherin."

            Before anybody could reply, the door opened to reveal another red head, this one older than the others. Lily guessed it was Harvey. She was right.

            "Hey Harv. What's up?"

            "You should change into your robes. We'll be arriving in about ten minutes."

~*~*~*~*~

            Lily stepped off the train into the chilly night air with James right behind her. Looking around, she spotted Malfoy talking to a girl that looked like a feminine version of him, only her hair was longer.

            "Firs' years this way." Lily followed the voice, and it was all she could do to stop herself from gawking. The man was at least ten feet tall, and three times as wide as herself with shaggy brown hair and beard, although there were streaks of gray showing through the brown, even in the lamplight. 

            "Alrigh' there James?"

            "Alright Hagrid."

            As Hagrid turned to lead the first years to the boats that were lined up on the shore, Lily turned to James. "You know him?"

            "Yeah. My Mum works here. I used to live in the teachers wing. I'd go down to visit him when I had free time. He's a nice guy. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Although, he has the worst taste in pets." Lily was about to ask him what he meant when someone ran into her from behind, knocking her to the ground. It was the girl she had seen with Malfoy. She walked off without even apologizing.

            James glared at the girls back as he helped Lily up. "That was Tatiana Malfoy. Those two are twins." Lily nodded. She had thought so. No sooner had she gotten up than somebody else rammed into her. This time they stopped to apologize.

            "Sorry about that. I'm Brian by the way. Brian Miller. I really didn't mean to ram into you like that, but somebody pushed me." He had sandy brown hair, green eyes, and an Irish accent

            "It's okay. I'm Lily Potter and this is James. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and James did the same. 

They got in the boat together with Marissa, Andrew, Chrissie, Paul, and Crystal. When Hogwarts came into view, several gasps could be heard from the first years. It was a huge castle, the lights spilling out of the windows and across the dark water. Inside they were led up a flight of stairs where a woman with red hair and brown eyes was waiting.

"That's our Aunt Ginny," whispered Crystal.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Weasley and I teach charms. In a matter of moments you will step into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses." She went on to explain the different houses and house points before leaving them in the hall. 

"James," began Lily, "how do we get sorted?"

"He shrugged. "My Mum never let me attend the sorting feast. Said she didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"My Dad said we have to wrestle a troll," offered Paul.

"Yeah, well Fred Weasley was never exactly known for being honest," said Crystal.

"My father told me the same thing," said Chrissie. 

"George Weasley isn't either. For crying out loud, your fathers own a joke shop. They make a living off pranking people." Paul and Chrissie were about to retort when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Weasley was back, leading them inside.

The Great Hall was huge. And adequately named. The ceiling was an exact replica of the night sky. There were four long tables laid side by side, and another lay lengthwise across the top of the hall, the staff table. In the very center of the staff table was an older woman who wore square glasses and had her hair up in a tight bun. That had to be the headmistress. On either side of her were the woman with the bushy brown hair and the man with the red hair, Professors Granger and Weasley. Lily guessed he was another relative of the Weasleys'. 

In front of the staff table was a three-legged stool, on top of which was an old, battered hat. Suddenly, a rip in the seam of the hat opened and started singing! Lily was too astonished to even listen to the song (A/N: Not to mention I suck at poetry). Then it started calling out names.

ANDREWS KEVIN………HUFFLEPUFF

BLACK MARISSA. Lily flashed her a good luck sign. GRYFFINDOR

The sorting went on for some time.

LUPIN ANDREW………GRYFFINDOR

MALFOY COLE………SLYTHERIN

MALFOY TATIANA………SLYTHERIN

MILLER BRIAN………GRYFFINDOR

NOLAND ERICA………RAVENCLAW

POTTER JAMES. The hall suddenly broke into furious whispers. James looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but in front of hundreds of people being sorted. GRYFFINDOR

Then it was Lily's turn.

POTTER LILY. No whispers. No conversations. No nothing. Silence was all that met Lily's ears as she made her way to the stool. Not a single person in the hall was making noise of any kind, making her footsteps seem to echo. 

She sat on the stool and nearly screamed as a voice sounded in her head.

'Hmm… Plenty of courage, very smart. Trustworthy too. Ambitious, yes. But where to put you. Ah. I know GRYFFINDOR.' The hat yelled the last word for everybody to hear, and the table at the far left broke into applause. Lily headed towards that table filled with relief. She had been sorted into Gryffindor with her friends. She sat down next to James, feeling slightly dizzy. She barely heard a word of The Headmistress' speech, and by the time the feast was over and Harvey had led them up to the Gryffindor common room, she barely had the energy to change and flop down on the bed.


	8. First Fight

_Disclaimer_: *Dancing around wildly and singing along to "What I Like About You" by the Romantics* You're whispering in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true. That's what I like about you! *Notices the 'audience' and stops singing and dancing* Uh………. Umm……… Did you all see that? *All nod* Well……… umm……… I don't own Harry Potter.

**hkgyf**: Good things come to those who wait.

**temptress835**: I guess that makes sense. Nobody's gonna yell at you for preferring personality in your men. Now if only he was your man, huh?

I would like to take this opportunity to say that I am not prejudice against individuals of African-American decent and that any comments that may be offensive to those individuals are strictly for the purpose of the story line.

First Fight 

            Lily was awoken the next morning by a surprised yelp, a hollow 'thud', and a pitiful 'ow' from her left. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see what it was. Apparently, one of her roommates had had a falling out with her bed. Literally. A girl was now laying face down on the floor in a tangle of scarlet sheets and chestnut brown hair.

            Lily realized she wasn't the only one who had been awoken when a girl with mocha colored skin and short hair that slept opposite her sat up and asked, "Are you okay?" 

A muffled "phmph" was the only reply before the girl sat up and revealed two blue-green eyes. She smiled a sheepish grin, and then proceeded to untangle herself from the sheets. When she was finally free, she sat on the edge of her bed and introduced herself. 

"I'm Maxine Wells. I'm Muggle-Born, I moved to Scotland from America when I was 9, and before I got my letter I had never even heard of Hogwarts." She smiled impishly before adding, "Incase you were wondering." The other girl introduced herself as Trinity Sisal, but she didn't give a life story.

It wasn't until after the introductions were over that Lily realized the other beds were empty. And that she was starving. Apparently the fact that she had stuffed herself the night before didn't have any effect on her stomach's usual demand for breakfast. She got dressed, leaving the other two girls to go over the text books, and went down to the common room. There she found Marissa, Andrew, James, and the Weasleys talking in hushed voices. As she got closer she could hear part of their conversation.

"………have to tell her. You saw the reaction last night. How do you think she would feel if somebody else told her? And they will. She's supposed to be dead for Merlin's sake."

"I know, but my Mum said to wait. If Li—"

"Hi Lily," Chrissie said brightly. 

"Hi," Lily answered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Marissa said, a little too quickly. "Wanna go down for breakfast?" Without waiting for an answer, she got up and exited the common room through the portrait (which Lily now realized could move and talk. She had been too tired the night before to notice).

The others exchanged a glance and followed her out the portrait hole, to find her waiting for them just outside. With a smile she led the way to the Great Hall, which was fine by Lily, because she couldn't have found it on her own if she had to. Although she wondered how Marissa knew the way so well.

No sooner had they entered the Hall than lily heard her name being called. Looking around, she spotted Brian waving at her from his place at the Gryffindor table. She waved beck, and James, Andrew, and Paul promptly started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Marissa questioned. 

"Well………," began James. "Last night, we were talking—you know, getting to know each other—and it appears our friend Brian has a little crush on Lily."

"`Course he didn't actually say that, but it was strikingly obvious by the way almost every question he asked had something to do with you," added Andrew.

"He does not have a crush on me," Lily denied.

"Oh really?" asked James. "Then why is he waving at you and smiling like an idiot? He knows us too you know."

Lily blushed and gave him a light shove before walking towards the table and seating herself next to Brian. "Hi Brian!" she said cheerfully. 

"Hi Lily," he replied. "Seeing as it's Saturday and we don't actually have classes today, I was wondering if you'd like to come explore the castle with me?"

Lily was about to say she'd love to, but at that moment James sat down on her other side and answered for her. "Sorry, but she can't. She's exploring with us today. Maybe tomorrow?" 

Brian looked disappointed, and Lily would've retorted, but James gave her a meaningful look and she chose to keep silent about it. Instead she said, "We can go exploring tomorrow Brian. And maybe we can go for a walk by the lake while we're at it." Brian's face regained its cheerful smile and they spent the rest of breakfast getting to know each other, and Maxine and Trinity when they came down. Turned out that Both Brian and Trinity were Muggle-born.

When breakfast ended, the Gryffindor first years headed back to the common room, only to run into the Malfoy twins on the way. 

Cole Malfoy took one look at Trinity and said, "The only thing Hogwarts needs less than a Mudblood, is a Niger Mudblood." 

That remark proved to be a mistake as Maxine launched herself at the arrogant Slytherin, knocking him to the ground and throwing punches at his face. For someone so small, she was a pretty good fighter. Malfoy couldn't get her off him, much less get a punch in. 

It was Tatiana's screeching that alerted a teacher. Unfortunately for Malfoy, he had just managed to flip Maxine over and land one punch; giving the appearance that he had attacked her.

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?! Get off that poor girl right this instant!" she screeched. Malfoy scrambled to his feet and Chrissie helped Maxine up. When both were up, the older woman started again.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I need to give you a detention?"

He pointed an accusing finger at Maxine. "She started it! She attacked me!" The professor cast a questioning look at the Gryffindor. 

"He called Trinity a………" she trailed off, apparently not wanting to repeat the blonde boy's words.

"A Niger Mudblood, Professor," said Trinity. 

The Divination Professor's face showed slight shock and horror that someone would say such a thing. Her expression quickly changed to anger and she instructed all the students to follow her. She led them down several hallways and up a flight of stairs, stopping in front of a door on the second floor. That door apparently had some sort of significance to James, Andrew, and Marissa, as they all gulped and exchanges scared looks.


	9. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** Does anybody have a cure for annoying imaginary friends?

**_Bob:_** oh for crying out loud!

Me: Bob has recently been pestering me to stop writing and start doing my homework.

**_Bob:_** Well you should!

Me: Do any of _you_ want me to stop writing so I can do my homework? If you do, say so in your review. *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

**Aditya Simha:** Thanks for the advice.

**Dragongrl:** Umm…thanks, although I have no idea what some of that said.

**Temptress835/Goddess:** **1.** Thanks

                                          **2.** The whole idea was for it to parallel Harry's experience, but trust me; it's going to change soon.

                                          **3. **Sorry?

                                          **4.** He is currently locked up in my closet so I can… _play_ _quidditch _with him later. Yeah, that's it. 

Votes for who's office was shown last chapter 

Severus Snape: 1 vote Neville Longbottom (who was apparently turned sour by the passing of time): 1 vote Close Call 

As Professor Patil raised her hand to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a slightly plump man with dark blonde hair.

Professor Patil smiled pleasantly. "Hello Neville."

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Just received …" he cast a glance at the students gathered around, "some bad news." Professor Patil's smile vanished and she nodded understandingly.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to punish you myself." James, Andrew, and Marissa all looked highly relieved. "I suppose…three detentions for you two," she pointed to Cole and Maxine, "and twenty points from both of your houses." With that she walked off, leaving the students with the man who had come out of the office.

"Hello Professor Longbottom," Andrew said pleasantly. "How are you on this lovely morning?" One of the Malfoy twins coughed what sounded suspiciously like "suck-up".

"I'm fine Mr. Lupin. Now if you'll excuse me, the Mandrakes were a bit fussy this morning, and I want to go check on them." With that the older man walked off, and the Malfoy twins went the opposite direction with a parting glare.

Marissa smiled mischievously and turned to address Chrissie, Crystal, Paul, Brian, Trinity, and Maxine. "Well, we'll be seeing you later. Ta-ta for now." With that she disappeared around the corner, only to reappear a second later with the words, "Are you coming or not?" Lily bid goodbye to her fellow classmates and followed, along with James and Andrew.

When they were a good distance away from where they left the others James spoke. "_That_ was close."

"To close," added Andrew. "Imagine what our parents would say if we got in trouble on the first day of school."

"Well, I don't suppose my Dad would especially care, although my Mum might," said Marissa.

"Well, we weren't really in trouble," Lily pointed out. "We didn't do anything."

James groaned. "That's not how my Mum would see it. We didn't do anything to stop it either. That makes us as guilty as if we had thrown the first punch."

"Is your Mum really that bad?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"My Mum spent half her time at Hogwarts stopping fights. Not only as a prefect and head girl, but also as best friend of Ron Weasley and Ha— ow! What was that for?" James was cut off as Marissa elbowed him in the stomach.

"I wanted you to stop talking." She shrugged nonchalantly. There was a mischievous sparkle in her eye as she pulled something out of the folds of her robes, an old piece of parchment?

"Is that what I think it is?" Andrew asked in awe. Marissa nodded. "But, how did you get it? Where did you get it?"

"My father, where else? You think he'd actually let it fall into the hands of some Hogwarts Professor? Sirius Black has more brains than that, thank you very much." Her voice took on a dramatic tone. "He's dedicated to helping a new generation of lawbreakers wreak havoc in the halls of Hogwarts. And what better way to avoid getting caught than with this?" She held up the parchment as if to prove her point.

"And he doesn't want your Mum to kill him if you get caught," Andrew said dryly.

By this point Lily was extremely confused. How could am old piece of parchment help them do anything? "What is it?"

Marissa turned to her new friend with a devilish glint in her eye and a smug grin on her lips. "This, my friend, is the Marauder's Map."****


End file.
